Bella's Secret
by Bite-Me-and-I'll-Fly
Summary: So you can pretty much guess from the title what this story is about.Bella has a secret she's been hiding from everyone.Now it's twelve years after Renesmee was born and it's time for the secret to come out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:So you can pretty much guess from the title what this story is about. Bella has a secret she's been hiding from everyone. Now it's twelve years after Renesmee was born and it's time for the secret to come out.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I don't know how Alice convinced us all to come to the movies to see Due Date but she did and it was so much fun. I don't really approve of it for Nessie but she's twelve now and acts like a seventeen year old so I trust her.

"That was hilarious," Emmett laughed as we walked out the theater.

Most of us nodded in agreement. Though you could tell Carlisle and Esme weren't happy. You see Emmett had bought a bucket of popcorn thinking it would taste good. When he discover it didn't he throw a piece at Edward. I got made and throw a handful at Emmett. We got into a popcorn war and all the teens ended up buying a bucket of popcorn. Then we all sat at different spots around the theater and throw it at each other.

It was hard to sneak up on Alice and Jasper but easy to hit Emmett and Rosalie. I ambushed them and now Emmett was covered in popcorn.

"The caramel was a nice touch love," Edward laughed.

I joined in. "Well it had to stick to him somehow," I shrugged. This caused all of us, except Emmett, to break out in laughter. Alice may not have planed a popcorn war but I did need to thank her again for taking us to the movies.

"Excuse me?" Someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned and saw a girl with brown ringlets. She looked to be about fifteen and had my chocolate brown eyes. Her cheeks were rosy red because she was blushing.

"Yes?" I asked the girl. Most humans stayed away from us why would this girl be brave enough to approach us?

"Are you Isabella Swan?" She asked quietly. What the hell?

"Yes but who would like to know?"

The girl's face lightened up and you could almost feel the happiness radiating off of her.

"My name is Zoey Melinda Jones. I'm your daughter," she said.

No! This couldn't be happening. "I'm sorry Zoey but you have the wrong person," I said. I turned and walked to the exit at a to slow human pace.

"But your Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan," Zoey called running after me.

I spun on my heels and she ran into my chest. "Look Zoey you have to wrong person so leave me alone," I spat out then turned and walked to the exit again.

I heard Zoey start crying and run into someone else. "You know she's been looking for you ever since Mrs. Jones told her she was adopted!" A guy yelled.

I ignored it and continued walking. I heard Edward asked what the guy was talking about. The guy said that Zoey found out she was adopted two years ago and has been looking for her real mother ever since. Zoey didn't know the details just that a women names Isabella Swan daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan had put her up for adoption fifteen years ago.

I continued walking when I heard the Cullens following me. I consisted just walking passed the car and running home.

But my thoughts were changed when Alice screamed, "Don't even think about it Bella!"

I growled and leaned against the car looking at the ground. There was a reason I didn't want them to know about Zoey. I had put her up for adoption for a reason that I didn't want to remember. I had left her behind me with the rest of my past and will forever.

Edward was the first one who spoke. "Bella who was that girl?"

I consisted lying, but then Jasper would know. I'd just stick with my favorite answer of the moment. "I don't want to talk about it," I said simply hoping they'd see the subject was closed.

"Why did she think you were her mother Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I growled at my sister. Will no on understand I will not talk about it.

Edward was about to speak again but Jasper interrupted him. "If you don't want to talk about it now you don't have to just remember we're your family and we're ready to listen when your ready," he said.

I smiled at him as he sent me a wave of reassurance. "Thank you," I said. He nodded.

"She asked if we would give this to you," Alice said holding out a card.

I took it and read it. It said "Zoey Melinda Jones, Junior" then had a cell phone and house number on it. On the back in her hand writing it said, "Please call me. I've always felt out of place and now know why. I would just like a chance to meet my mother."

I smiled. She seemed like such a sweet girl. She didn't deserve to come into the world the way she did. Maybe I would call her and explain to her why I put her up for adoption. She could understand that right?

"Bella let's go him," Edward said. I looked up and saw him trying to usher me into the car. I had a choice here. I could agree with Edward and get in the car or argue and run home. I sighed and got in the car.

Jacob and Nessie ridden here with Carlisle and Esme so it was just Edward and I. Once out of the theater parking lot he started.

"Please tell me what happened love?" He asked.

I instantly became annoyed. Could this boy not learn to leave it be. "No Edward not now," I said.

"But love this is the first secret we've kept feom each other since we've been together," he argued. "Besides as my wife you should share everything with me."

I let out a humorless laughed. "Ha! There have been a lot of secrets Edward. Remember how you tricked me to go to my mom's because Alice saw a vision of Victoria. You lied to me then." And the dozen other times Alice and him have kept a vision from the family.

"That was to protect you love," he said. "This is just silly though. I mean it's not as if that girl could really be your daughter. I'm the first physical relationship you've had." He laughed.

I didn't responded. Okay so I had lied about Edward being my first relationship but Edward was my first physical relationship.

When I didn't join in Edward looked at me. He was worried. "Bella?" He asked.

"Edward I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk about it," I told him.

When I had Zoey it was the darkest time of my life. Then after I had her I turned myself around so I would never have to go back there or remember it. I had a dangerous past and that's why Renee and I had moved away from our first home to Phoenix.

Edward pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Isabella if you do not tell the truth this second I swear…" he let this sentence hang not sure of what he would do.

That's when I realized this was the first time Edward hadn't gotten his way. I'd always just let him have it his way before but now. Well now I wasn't being so nice and telling him so he got mad. I had to remember Edward may be over a hundred years old but he was frozen at the young age of seventeen so that's what he would always be inside, seventeen.

I heard a car pull up behind us and looked back. I saw Alice's Porsche. Why was she stopping? Jasper got out the passenger side and walked over to open my door.

"Bella you can ride with us," he smiled at me. Then he looked up at Edward. "I'll talk to you at him," he growled.

I quickly got out of the car and let Jasper let me to Alice's. I slide into the backseat and didn't even watch as Edward's Volvo speeded off. I looked back up and saw Alice looking at me through the mirror.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

She nodded back but did not smile. I think Alice was taking Edward's side on this one. Had Alice always took Edward's side?

As we drove home I thought some things over. One Alice and Edward always agreed with each other. Two Edward never really listen to my opinions or asked for them. Three the only one who ever took my side was Emmett and Jasper, but Emmett never let himself get involved so I only had Jasper. Four Edward had never wanted me to be near Jasper and yet we were so much alike. Five I never noticed how distant Alice and Jasper were until now.

I looked up and saw them on opposite sides of the car, avoiding touching each other. They're mates, they should be not wanting to be separated. Why are they avoiding each others touch. I then realized they had always been like this.

When we got home I slowly got out of the car. I really didn't want to tell anyone just yet about my past. I wasn't ready.

"You can hide out in my room if you like," Jasper said.

I turned and smiled at him. "Again thank you," I said then ran upstairs to hide in Alice and Jasper's room for a few days.

This was even weirder. In there room all their stuff was separated. Jasper stuff was on one side of the room and Alice's was on the other. Why would they do this.

I walked in the closet. Most of it was Alice's clothes. I walked over to the small portion of jeans and tees. This must be Jasper's, I thought. Under the clothes were cowboy boots and on the shelf above them there was cowboy hats. I marbled at them.

"Ya like 'em?" Jasper asked.

I spun around. If I was human I would have blushed. "Yeah I just never see you in any of this," I said pointing to the jeans.

"Yeah Alice doesn't like it when I wear them. Says it's not fashionable or somethin' like that," he laughed.

I smiled. "I think there fine. I mean check out what I'm wear," we laughed. I sighed. I don't know how I would tell Edward about Zoey or my life. Or did I even want to tell him. "Jasper?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I take you up on your offer to talk?" I asked embarrassed.

Jasper smiled. "Of course Bella," he said. We walked over and sat on his bed. "I told everyone to go out hunting so your safe."

I smiled. Jasper would be to first person I told my full story. Am I ready? Well I guess I have to be. Here it goes…

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the cliffy but I need a whole chapter for Bella's story, you'll see why. But thanks for the great response. I've had this idea in my head for a while but I never thought it would do as well as it would so thank you all for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"When I was thirteen years old my grandmother died. That's where it all started. My mother and I moved away from my Gran's house where we were staying and to a town outside Los Vegas. I was depressed, no doubt, but I was worse than normal. I thought that there was nothing left in life and that's when I meant Robin," I looked up to see that Jasper was just sitting there actually listening. This was new for me. Edward never listen. I took a deep unneeded breath and continued.

"Robin showed me a new world. A world full of crime and passionate and posers. I was reluctant to try the new life at first but Robin, being my only friend, convinced me it would be fine. So only a few months after moving to the town was my first time…"

_I was thirteen. Robin was fifteen and had a drivers permeate. She drove us to her "friend's" house in her mom's BMW. There was a wild party going on and it was easy to smell the boos in the air._

"_Robin I'm under age I can be here," I told her after we got out of the car._

_Robin laughed and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry kid. First rule to being my friend is everything is legal as long as you don't get caught."_

_I, being unknowing as I was, believed her. And it was true, as long as you don't get caught anything was legal. It was just the people you knew that decided if you were caught or not._

_I followed Robin into the house. She led me to the kitchen where she introduced me to her friends. "This is Chris and Snake," Robin said._

_Snake bent down and looked me in the eyes. "So little girl what's your name?" He asked._

"_Bell…" I started to say but then thought twice. I wasn't going to be the rules following, depressed Bella here. Therefore I needed a new name. I smiled. "Izzy."_

_Snake grinned. "Well then drink up Izzy cuz you got a long night ahead of you!" He handed me a beer bottle._

_I took it and slowly brought the bottle to my mouth. The taste was strong. I hated it but could I let Snake know that? I had no clue have I should react to my first taste of beer. I just smiled and took another sip. That next sip was what got me. I was unable to stop drinking after that. That first night was just beer. Some weak and the off brand, others strong and the most expensive._

_The next time was a cocktail. Robin's special is what the guys called it. I watched as Robin made it and tried to remember what went into it. It was impossible. She just randomly throw in different wines, beers, and other alcoholic products. The taste was stronger than beer and it tingle once it hit my tongue._

"_You like it Izzy?" Robin asked as she plopped down on Chris's lap._

_I smirked. "Hell yeah this stuff is great," I said downing my glass in on gulp._

_My langue changed just as my drinking habits had. Pretty soon I had the mouth of a sailor and was drinking like and alcoholic. I just couldn't stop. It was to good a life._

_After about three months of heave drinking and partying Robin introduced me to a friend she called Ice. I thought it was a guy she would try to hook me up with. I wasn't ready for sex yet but if I kept up my drinking like I did it would happen._

"_Izzy your gonna love this," Robin assured me as we pulled up to a new house. Robin brought me inside and I saw Snake sitting on the couch._

"_Sweet you brought the little one," Snake cheer as he pulled a little metal cup off the table. The cup contained a razor, a miniature bag with a chunk of yellow stuff in it, and a short length straw. "We'll be needing something glass."_

_Soon Robin came back with a picture frame. "Don't worry you'll love this," she reassured me._

_Snake cuts up a few lines of the chunk and snorts one up both nostrils. He hands the picture to Robin who does the same. Next it's my turn. I look at the yellow lines before doing anything._

"_Cocaine," Robin says. "Snake's brother gets it."_

_COCAINE! Isn't that illegal? "Anything is legal as long as you don't get caught." Robin's words rang in my head. She was right. I was under aged and drank like there was no tomorrow. So I should be able to snort cocaine and not get in trouble too right?_

_I snort up too lines, one for each nostril. My nose goes cold and numb immediately after it went up. My heart starts racing, and the hairs on my arms raise sending chills through my entire body. Damn that's why people are addicted to this stuff._

_So that was what got me started on drugs. I soon became a big druggie and replaced it with drinking. I just couldn't stop! I soon realized something. Robin was using me. But what's wrong with that? I was using her too. We used each other, that's what all friendships are like when drugs are involved._

_After about two years of partying, drinking, and snorting Robin moved taking her stash and resources with her. I had no why to get to the drugs my system needed anymore. I had no idea what to do._

_So I went out hunting. I started at school, which I barely attended. I found Brandon there. He was the staring quarterback, nice bod and a big drug user. He welcomed me in but only wanted me for sex and I knew it but at the moment I didn't care._

_I also meant Chase. He was a drinker, not that into drugs though. He did use them on occasion. Chase wasn't really that good looking but he wanted me for love not just sex. He cared about me and had potential for a true lover._

_Chase proved that to me when he found out I was pregnant with Brandon's child. I hadn't asked for this and Chase understood and said he would stand by me until the Earth collapsed. That's why when opportunity presented its self for Chase to follow his dream I told him to go after it._

_I never saw Brandon again after that night. I didn't ask for this but I wasn't about to speak up. Brandon was part of a gang and I could get killed if I told the cops he raped me. Yeah I said raped. I didn't want to have sex but I was forced into it._

_I never told anyone this. Mom thought that it was just a dumb mistake and helped me through the pregnancy. Having a baby is what made me quit the drugs and drinking. I would have killed little Zoey if I didn't stop, not that I wasn't already on the fast track to an early death._

_I saw her once before I gave her away. That five minutes when I got to hold my daughter gave me hope. It made me realize I was killing myself and I need to stop this. I almost convinced myself to keep her, but then I remembered the women that was going to adopt her and her story. Zoey would be better off with her new family._

_After I recovered from my pregnancy mom and me moved to Phoenix. That's where we started our new drug free life._

_Since Zoey I hadn't had a relapse, but I came close. When Edward left I was so close to going back to the monster. I had even called Robin and tried to rent a car to drive to her apartment. Then I remembered I had Charlie to take care of and I couldn't relapse. The thought of Charlie and Zoey were the only things that kept me going though those six months._

When I finally finished my story I looked up to see Jasper's reaction. He was looking at me. Not judgmental but caring. Jasper cared and had listen to my whole story.

"You've been through a lot Bella," Jasper finally said.

"You're the first person I've told everything to Jasper and thank you for that."

Jasper looked confused. "Why are you thanking me?" He asked. "I should be thanking you for trusting me with this."

"Thank you for listening and caring," I hugged him.

This was to start of a very long friendship. No, more than friendship. I'm not sure what it would be yet but it would be something. I had trusted Jasper without knowing him at all. I knew there was a future for us if I could do that.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry I couldn't respond to your reviews. I've been busy but I'm going to start trying to answer every review I get. So thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

For the past hour Bella and I have been talking about random things. We were avoiding the subjects of her past and Zoey but eventually I did have to ask her.

"When are you going to tell the rest of the family, Bella?"

Bella sighed and her eyes dropped to the ground. Her mood instantly went from happy to worried. "I don't know if I can," she admitted.

I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me. "You have forever darlin'," I said. "No rush."

"That's the problem Jasper," Bella dry sobbed. "I don't think I do! Edward's going to want to know and if I don't tell him…" She didn't finish her sentence thinking the worst. I knew what it was. She thought that if she didn't tell him he would leave her again and so would the rest of us. "I can't be alone Jasper!"

I pulled her back. "Bella look at me." When she refused to look in my eyes I lifted her chin up with my finger. When I could see the gold orbs that were Bella's eyes I continued, "I will never leave you again Bella. I promise that no matter what happens you will always have me."

Suddenly Bella throw her arms around me. "Thank you Jasper!" She yelled.

Her hug…it felt so warm. That's the only way I can describe it. Ha, an emthpath that can't describe how something feels, I'm so proud of myself. But still, Bella's hug had more emotion in it then any hug Alice has ever given me. I never wanted to let go. Of course, all good things in this world have to end.

"Bella he's back," I told her when I heard the Edward walk through the door.

She nodded. "I know Jasper. I know."

**Bella's POV**

When I hugged Jasper that pain in my chest that I'd had for so long just disappeared. I felt so right in his arms, like I always belonged here. I never knew it was possible but I felt happier then I ever was with Edward.

When I was around Edward I always felt like I had to be perfect. Then, of course, he was constantly trying to get through my shield. I used to just put it down when I saw he was straining himself but nowadays I just don't feel like it's worth it.

Back to the pain, I've had it for a long time, since I moved to Forks. It got worse when I turned into a vampire. Every time Edward, Renesmee, and I take a vacation away from the family it gets worse. I've never told anyone but maybe I can tell Jasper about it. I've told him everything else so why not this.

Before I have the chance I heard Edward come back from his hunting trip. Couldn't he just trust me! What does he think that just because when hadn't had sex in a few months I was going to jump Jasper. I never knew how little faith he had in me.

I regretfully pulled away from Jasper. I looked in his eyes. "He doesn't trust me, does he?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Jasper shook his head, no. "I'm sorry Bella." Jasper really was sorry I could tell by his voice. Edward never was sorry. He just said it then tried to dazzle me. He thought that the dazzling still worked but it didn't. About a year after I was turned I had learned how to not be dazzled by him. Now I just give him his way so he doesn't throw a fit.

This fact just made me angrier. I stood up and walked to the door. Jasper caught my wrist and I turned to him with fire in my eyes. I was soon calmed by the rush of pleading that hit me.

"Bella you just need to calm down. I understand your mad, don't know why but, Edward is not worth it," Jasper conveyed me to not talk to Edward and just walk out the door so I could take a break away from this house.

I decided to hunt, seeing it was all I could do. After snapping the necks of three deer and a fox, there most definitely one of my favorites, I actually looked around to see where I was. I had run a long way. When I found my way out of the forest I saw I had made it to a small town about twenty minutes away from ours.

I started to walk. I didn't know where just walked to walk. These were the times I wish I was human. You know just to go out and sunbath or just walk and absorb the suns rays. I missed those days in Phoenix when my mom and I would just take a breather and walk.

When I really looked at where I was I saw that my body had led me to Zoey's house. I guess it was faith. I had to tell Zoey what happened. She deserved to know why I gave her up for adoption. I wanted to keep her, trust me when I saw her I wanted her more than anything in the world, but knew she needed someone to love her.

I walked up the pathway that lead to the door and knocked twice. A women in her mid-thirties answered the door.

She smiled at me. "Yes dear what can I help you with today?" She asked with sunshine in her voice.

I cleared my throat. "I'm here to see Zoey Brooke," I said. I doubt that this lovely women would want Zoey's real mother in her life after I abandoned her so many years again, so I left that part out.

The women smiled even bigger. "Well come in dear," she said. I walked in and the woman led me down the hall to the last room. "I'm so glad Zoey has a friend coming over. She usually only has that horrible boyfriend of hers and truthfully I don't trust him. Well here we are. You girls have fun." The woman left me at the door.

I debated making a run for it, then decided against it. I was here and I was going to do this. I knocked on the door and prayed she wouldn't answer.

I heard Zoey get up and walk to the door. She opened it and said, "Hello." Zoey's eyes widened when she realized it was me. "Mom?" She asked confused.

I smiled. "Can I come in?" I asked as nerves as hell. If I thought I was worried about telling Charlie about me marrying Edward then damn this was a whole new level.

Zoey immediately nodded. "Yeah, of course," she said stepping out the way and letting me in her room.

I walked in and looked around. The walls were a little violet and there were millions of little butterflies scatted around the room. She had a small bookshelf by a window seat that had book laying open on it. So she was reading huh?

Zoey closed her door and turned to me. "I don't mean to sound rude mom but why are you here?" She asked me.

I smiled and sat on her bed that had a purple comforter on it. That seemed to be what the room was centered around, purple butterflies. "I came here to explain to you why I put you up for adoption," I told her.

Zoey practically ran to the bed and sat across from me. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear this," she said excitedly.

I smiled and started to explain my pasted, the drugs and parties, Renee and me not wanting to ruin her life. I explained how I did not age and told her not to asked questions about that. Finally I told her about my relationship with Edward and Renesmee, her half sister. In the end I ended up telling her things that I had yet to admit to myself, such as the problems in Edward and I's relationship and my newfound friendship with Jasper.

Zoey just listened. She never interrupted, like Alice would do, and didn't tell me something was wrong, like Edward would _always_ do. When I was finally finished Zoey spoke in a calm voice giving her opinion in a way that wouldn't sound rude or mean.

"I think that you and Edward's marriage is a sinking ship. Mom, I understand that you care for him and you still want Nessie to be happy but you have to be happy as well," she said. She was so sweet. "As for this Jasper thing," she said with interest in her voice, "Mom you like him and from the sounds of it he likes you."

I shook my head. "Jasper and I have nothing. We were barely friends until a few years ago when Edward and I started fighting," I argued.

Zoey laughed and fought back. "Mom, you two sound perfect for each other!" She insisted. "He cares for you. Why else would her help you through this. You said it yourself, he stands up for you when he usually stays to himself."

I looked down. "Jasper is married to my best friend," I paused and looked up at Zoey, "nothing can be there." I stated simply.

Zoey's smile widened. "That's it Mom!" She yelled. "You care for him. You said nothing _can_ be there, not nothing _is _there. Besides, this Alice girl sounds like a bitch. She's probably trying to keep you and Jasper apart.

"Zoey, Jasper and I are friends, nothing more nothing less. Alice wouldn't do something like that to me," I looked back up, "plus she told me that Edward and I were destined to be together _forever_." So maybe I said forever with disgust, it doesn't matter, Edward and I are destined to be together. But why does that sound so wrong?

Zoey just shook her head. "Whatever, Mom," she laughed. Zoey looked out the window. "It's getting dark, do you need a ride home?" She had worry in her eyes.

No, I don't need a ride. "Yes, that would be great," I said. What the fuck? Where the hell did that come from.

Zoey smiled, "I'll get my keys." She jumped off the bed and grabbed a pair of keys out of a homemade bowl on her desk then slipped on a pair of All-Star converses. "Coming?" I nodded and jumped up from the bed following her out the door.

On the drive to the Cullens house I asked Zoey questions about her life. Such as, what do you like to do? Who was that guy at the movie theater? What kind of classes are you taking? When did you find out you were adopted? Do you like that boy from the movies a lot? Are you mad at me for leaving you behind? Etc.

Her answers were simple. "I like to draw and write songs." "His name is Bryan." "I take the creative class. Such as art and music, but English is my favorite school subject because you get to write." "When I was twelve. I've been looking for you ever since." "Yes, I kinda like Bryan. He's older than me but he's so sweet!" "No, I will always love you Mom no matter what. I wouldn't care if you were a hooker in Vegas, I would still love you."

The last question was the most important. Knowing that Zoey didn't hate me for giving her up was the best thing I would ever hear. I loved Zoey, always have always will, and nothing, I mean nothing, can change that.

"Well, we're here," Zoey said as she stopped her car in front of the Cullen household.

I frowned as I realized our talk would come to an end. I wonder, would Edward ever let me see Zoey again? Would he ever let me find myself again and speak or at least see my first born? Whether he said yes or no I would still see Zoey again.

"Let me see your phone," I said quickly and very low so only she could hear. Zoey nodded and handed me her phone. I quickly insulted my number. "If you ever need me or just want to talk call," I told her then handed her the phone back.

Zoey smiled. "You too," she said. Zoey gave me a hug. "Goodbye and good luck."

I hugged her back. "Thank you. I'll need it," I said before I got out of her car and walked towards the hell I was about to face.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's been like forever since I updated but I lost my inspiration and had to find it again. Thank you to all my reviewers. Please review.

_**~Hannah**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

"Where have you been?" Edward questioned as I walked through the door.

"Out," I said walking passed him. There was nothing better to say and it was true, I had been out.

Edward stepped in front of me causing me to look up at his face. His expression resembled stone. It was hard and solid, nothing was going to break it. "Who drove you here?" He asked.

I snorted. "If you plan on being my father you should take care of that hard-on," I shot back at him. Edward's stone face turned to complete shock. I smirked and stepped around him. If he was going to play Charlie than I was going to play the annoying sarcastic teenage girl.

"I mean it Isabella, who were you just with?" Edward yelled.

I turned around to face him. "Ooo, I'm so scared of your exclamatory question. It just strikes fear into me when you avoid by the laws of grammar!" I called over to him. Okay, that was really stupid but I had always wanted to throw something schooly back into his face like that. I don't know why, just thought it be fun to take something he knew too well and show him I knew more.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Edward yelled.

"You don't make any sense!"

"Stop acting like a child!" Edward said causing everything to stop. That was the moment I realized we had an audience. The whole family, Jacob included, were sitting in the living room watching this play out. Okay, now I had the right to put on a show.

"Stop acting like my father," I called back at him than to wrap up the perfect line I flicked him off the way I would anyone if I was able to use that line. I heard gasps come from our audience of eight and wished so badly I could see their faces. Instead I was satisfied enough with the look on Edward's. His face was mixed with both surprise and disgust, surprised because his trophy wife had just walked all over him like dog shit, disgust because his adult wife was acting like a teenager, something I never truly got to be.

I raised my eyebrows willing him to test me. "I am not your father," Edward finally said.

"Coulda fooled me," I smirked.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, a tell-tale sign of annoyance. "Now, can we just act like adults and you tell me who you were just with?" He asked.

I smiled. Now should I give him the satisfaction he wanted and tell him it was just a cab or should I take the opportunity to piss the hell out of him. I think I'll chose the second option. "I was with my _daughter_," I stressed the word, causing gasps from the audience.

"I have a sister," Renesmee asked right on cue.

I turned to her about to speak when Edward decide it was his line. "No, your mother is obviously confused and needs to stop spitting nonsense at everyone," he said glaring at me.

Renesmee never looked away from me waiting for an answer. I smiled. _She loves me more, _I thought letting my shield drop for a second so Edward could hear my thought.

"Not after she hears the truth," I heard Alice mutter.

My head snapped in her direction. "If you wish to talk about me you will do it to my face," I told her before turning back to Renesmee. "Yes, her name is Zoey and she is fifteen."

I heard gasps but was only focusing on Nessie reaction. "She's in shook!" Edward yelled. Suddenly I was pinned to a wall, I looked and saw it was Edward holding me there. "I swear if she is damaged because of you I'll, I'll…"

"You'll do what?" I asked.

Edward opened his mouth at the same time Renesmee screamed, "I have a sister!" We looked over and saw her jumping up and down with glee. Nessie ran over to Jacob and jumped on his lap hugging him tightly. "I have a sister Jake! Now I have someone to talk to that I know won't judge me!"

Edward growled and grabbed my throat. "You, I can't believe you did this to my daughter! She deserves a normal life not one like you and your bastard child!" He yelled at me.

Before he was able to think I had pulled myself out of his grip and pushed him against the wall. I grabbed his neck and squeezed it just hard enough not to tear it off. "You will not call her that!" I yelled at him. "Now if you wish to live you will not talk about my daughter like that ever again!"

Edward chuckled. I tightened my grip. "How can you defend a girl you never even wanted." I felt my mouth fall open. "That's right, I know you gave her away, I know you used drugs, I know everything about you Isabella!" Edward laughed.

I growled. "You. Don't. Know. Me!" With every word I became angrier and angrier. Before I knew what was happening I had ripped his arm off and tossed it across the room. His stone arm thumped as it hit the door earning a round of gasps from our audience.

"Isabella Cullen!" Esme yelled. I turned to look at her with a blank face. "You put your husband back together right now!"

I bit my lip. I loved Esme. Could I really disobey her? _You have to be happy mom,_ I heard Zoey say over again in my mind. I smiled. It was time for me to take over. "No," I told her.

"What?" Esme said. "I told you to put your husband back together and expect you to do it!"

"I said no, Esme. I will not put him back together after he treated me like that," I told her.

I felt pride all of a sudden. I looked over at Jasper and saw him smiling. I sent him my appreciation. He really was my best friend.

"Mom," I looked over at my daughter, "are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah, mom's okay," I told her. "Mom's going to be fine now." Nessie smiled and nodded.

"Isabella," Edward said. I looked at him and saw Alice was trying to fuse his arm back on. "I'll make you a deal. If you apologize and tell that bastard child to leave you alone I will let you stay here."

I laughed without humor. "You think I'll be forced to leave?" I asked him. "My big brother won't let you do that," I smiled at Emmett and he smiled back.

"Isabella," I looked back at Esme. "If you intend to treat my son the way you just did I will have to ask you to leave."

"Esme?" Esme loved me. She was my second mother, I loved her. Was she really asking me to leave?

"I'm sorry Bella but Edward is like my own son and he doesn't deserve to be treated like that," Esme said. "Now unless your going to apologize you will have to leave."

I frowned. I was wrong, life isn't worth it. I shouldn't have ever trust anyone. Because when you trust people you get hurt, and I've had enough hurt in my life. "I should have relapsed," I muttered as I started to walk to the door.

"Bella."

I turned around. "Jasper?" I addressed him.

Jasper walked over to me and grabbed my hands. "No, it was good you didn't relapse. If you did you would have never had Renesmee or got to meet Zoey and told her the truth." He looked up at me sheepishly, "I might have never got to see you again."

I smiled. "Thank you, Jasper," I said hugging him.

"For what?" He asked my hair.

I smiled and pulled back. "Everything," I told him. I pulled out of our hug even though I knew I may never get to do it again. I turned to address everyone else. "Now, if the majority of you want me to leave I will. I don't see a reason since we all have a past," I looked at Rosalie for a second then looked away. "Now, let's vote. If you want me to stay vote yes, if you don't then it's a obvious no." I rolled my eyes for having to even say this. I shouldn't be evicted from my own family.

"Esme," I said knowing she'd say no and wanting to get it over with.

"Will you apologize to my son?" She asked. I shook my head. "Then no. I'm sorry Bella." I could tell she was sorry, sorry she had to do this, and sorry she had to say no.

I nodded. "I understand," and I did. Edward was like her first born and, like Esme, I would do anything for Zoey, my first born, including betraying a family member. "Carlisle?"

"I want you to be a part of my family Bella, but," I knew there was a but coming, "if you are going to treat my children the way you've treated Edward, I can't risk it. I'm truly sorry."

I nodded. I didn't understand why Carlisle would want me to leave. Besides the fact that he was doing exactly what Esme wanted. "Rosalie?"

"Yes, I want you to stay Bella," she said smiling at me.

I smiled. It was hard for Rose to do this because I knew she was jealous that I had had a normal child but at the same time she saw that something had happened, something serious, and knew I couldn't lose my family, not like I lost my teenage life. "Thank you," I whispered. "Emmett?"

"Hell yeah!" He said. "I will not lose my sister!"

I smiled at my loving little kid of a brother. "Edward?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Unless you are willing to apologize and follow my terms then no I want you to leave," he said coldheartedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice?" My best friend, she was so nice. I don't know how she could ever say no and send me on my way.

"No," Alice said.

I stared at her, wide-eyed. My best friend had just basically stabbed me in the chest and for what? The chance to see me lose? Bitch. I gulped back my tears and looked to Jasper.

"Yes, you can't leave Bella," he told me.

I smiled and hugged him again. "Thanks Jasper," I said then turned to Jacob and my daughter. "Nessie?"

"No," Edward said. "She is a child and doesn't have a say in this."

"I'm not a baby!" Renesmee yelled at him.

"Yes you are. Renesmee you are only a few years old despite how old you look on the outside. Therefore, you do not have a say in matters like this," Edward said.

Nessie was about to protest but I held up my hand. "It's okay sweetie," I told her. "Jacob tell me you want me to stay."

"Jacob is not a member of the family," Alice said. I turned and was about to yell at her 'Jacob is a hell of a lot more of a family member than you' but she continued before I could say anything. "He is a Black, therefore he can not be a Cullen."

I frowned and looked at Jacob. "I'm sorry Jake. You know I see you as family," I smiled at him weakly.

"It's cool Bells, if it matters both me and Ness would have said we wanted you to stay," he smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Well, what's the count?" I asked everyone.

"Four to three in favor of you leaving," Alice snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Last chance, who's going to change their vote," I looked over at all the people who voted me out. No one said a word. I was heart broken. "Fine be like that! I'll leave." I looked over at Nessie. "Sweetie, mommy's gonna be back I promise."

She nodded and run up to hug me. I hugged Emmett and Rose then headed to the door. Jasper came up behind me. "Sorry, I forgot about you Jasper," I hugged him.

He smiled. "Thanks but I'm coming with you," he said.

"You're what?" I stumbled.

"We're going together, and when everyone lets you back, I'll be with you," he smiled down at me.

I smiled. "You are my best friend," I told him.

"I know," Jasper smiled sheepishly. "And after I meet Zoey we're going on a vacation."

I smiled. "Let's go before someone decides to break my heart even more!" I called over my shoulder. I heard Esme let out a sob but ignored it. Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He nodded and we set off on the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

**Happy Easter!**


End file.
